


A secret desire

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [165]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Clueless John, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Season/Series 02, Secrets, Sherlock can't control himself!, lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is driving Sherlock crazy. A good crazy, but crazy nonetheless.





	A secret desire

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was trying to read but he was unable to concentrate. Because of John.

He wasn’t working on a case, but he wasn’t bored. Because of John.

Watching everything that he does, as discreetly as possible, was a full time occupation. Cataloguing everything. Each word he uttered, each move, each passage of his  _bloody_  tongue on his lips.  _He needs to get a lipbalm or I’m going to scream!_

It was slowly driving Sherlock crazy. Closing his eyes, he repeats in his head:  _I am not kissing him, he’s my best friend._ But the mantra wasn’t effective at all! His therapist, a woman  _usually_  unusually good at her job, repeatedly explained to Sherlock that he needs to talk about his feelings…  _Rubbish. As if risking the loss of John and Rosie was an option! I prefer to be constantly frustrated! It’s only transport… I can do it!_ After a deep sigh, he reopens his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” John looks at his friend with a questioning frown... then he did IT again. He. Licks. His. Lips.  _Again._

Unable to resist, Sherlock jumps from his chair and, placing his hand on John’s neck, kisses the doctor thoroughly for several minutes before backing up, stunned.

Leaving a speechless and aroused John, Sherlock makes a beeline to the bathroom muttering, “sorry, bad case of basorexia.”

**Author's Note:**

> basorexia: an overwhelming urge to kiss someone!
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Secret thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220381) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
